Na ratunek
by IrregularPearl
Summary: Znudzona dworską rutyną księżniczka Festivia wybiera się na targ, a tam wplątuje się w walkę z robotami, pierwszy raz używa Levitato i poznaje pewną tajemniczą dziewczynę...


**Na ratunek**

Księżniczka Festivia przechadzała się spokojnie po zatłoczonym targowisku, przemykając tanecznym, lekkim krokiem między straganami. Miała na sobie zwiewny, poruszający się wraz z nią, fioletowy płaszcz z kapturem. Nim wyszła z pałacu nasunęła go ostrożnie na głowę. Policzki zakryła zaś błękitnym szalikiem. Wolała zachować wszelkie środki ostrożności. Nie chciała przecież ściągnąć na siebie uwagi mieszkańców Mewni. Gdyby ktokolwiek ją rozpoznał, zaraz zebrałby się wokół niej cały tłum rozwrzeszczanych poddanych, a teraz najmniej tego potrzebowała. Chciała zażyć odrobiny świeżego powietrza, trochę się rozerwać. Na zamku było tak przeraźliwie nudno, nudno i pusto. Nie miała nikogo z kim mogłaby porozmawiać, nikogo z kim mogłaby się zabawić. Mogła liczyć jedynie na towarzystwo ojca, lub Glossarycka, ale jedynie od czasu do czasu, a ostatnio coraz rzadziej. Zamkowa służba nie była zaś skłonna do rozmów. Zawsze wykonywali swoje obowiązki z uśmiechem, ale nigdy nie ośmielili się nawet spojrzeć jej w oczy. Dzieciaki z innych królestw spotykała jedynie na wielkich, ważnych uroczystościach. Większość i tak nie chciała się z nią zadawać. Westchnęła. Na jej twarzy zagościł gorzki uśmiech. Wiele by dała, za jakiegoś bliskiego przyjaciela, za kogoś kto ją zrozumie, wesprze, wysłucha. Stanęła przy straganie z owocami. Jej oczy od razu skierowały się w stronę czerwoniutkich, odbijających słoneczny blask, jabłek. Już miała sięgnąć po jedno z nich, kiedy kątem oka dostrzegła niecodzienny widok. Wysoka, wyjątkowo chuda dziewczyna o krótkich, srebrzystych włosach uciekała przed dwoma, wielkimi robotami. Festivia pożegnała się z pięknie wyglądającymi jabłuszkami, wyciągnęła różdżkę zza pazuchy i szybko pobiegła w ich stronę.

– Hej! – krzyknęła – Hej, wy dwaj! – powtórzyła donośniej.

Zignorowali jej nawoływania.

Tajemnicza dziewczyna odwróciła się zaś napięcie, zaciekawiona okrzykami.

Młoda księżniczka zaraz zmierzyła ją od stóp do głów. Zatrzymała się na ciemnych, głębokich oczach nieznajomej. Nie zauważyła w nich ani grama przerażenia, czy nadziei, a jedynie, co było chyba jeszcze gorsze – spokojną rezygnację.

Festivia uniosła różdżkę. Zamknęła oczy. Wzięła głęboki wdech. Wciąż nie była najlepsza w rzucaniu zaklęć, w tej chwili czuła, jednak że musi spróbować.

– Levitato! – rzuciła wyraźnie, po czym otworzyła oczy.

Wcelowała, wydobywającą się z różdżki fioletową wiązkę energii w stronę dwójki opryszków, po czym z jej pomocą, rzuciła ich daleko za siebie. Uśmiechnęła się zuchwale, obracając różdżkę w dłoniach. _Niech no tylko Glossy to zobaczy!_ Pomyślała zadowolona z samej siebie. _Ten mały gnom przestanie w końcu się ze mnie śmiać!_

– Dziękuję – do ucha Festivi dotarł nieśmiały szept.

Księżniczka zaraz wybudziła się z rozmyślań o minie Glossarycka, gdy zobaczy jej piękne Levitato. Podeszła do tajemniczej dziewczyny.

– To drobiazg! – zapewniła, wciąż wymachując różdżką. – Jak, jak... Jak Ci na imię? – zapytała.

– Heinous – odpowiedziała niepewnie, spuszczając wzrok.

Zaczęła niespokojnie kołysać się na stopach.

– Cooo?! – machnęła wściekle różdżką. Przedmiot prawie wypadł jej z rąk. Z ledwością zdołała go chwycić, nim upadł na ziemię. – To..., to... To imię w ogóle do Ciebie nie pasuje! Jesteś piękna! – Festivia wykrzyknęła spontanicznie, po czym zarumieniła się. Ukryła twarz w dłoniach – Wybacz. Przepraszam, jeśli poczułaś się niezręcznie.

– Nie, nie przepraszaj. To miłe, że tak myślisz, ale to nieprawda – nieznajoma rzuciła, łamiącym się głosem, wciąż spoglądając na czubki swoich butów.

Festivia nieśmiało zbliżyła się do niej.

– Hej, spójrz na mnie – przemówiła łagodnie.

Dziewczyna uniosła głowę do góry. Księżniczka ujrzała zapłakaną twarz, a na niej spuchnięte, zaczerwienione oczy i zmarszczone czoło.

– Przepraszam, ja... przepraszam – poczuła się jeszcze bardziej zakłopotana. Nie wiedziała, co zrobić. Nieporadnie położyła swoją dłoń na ramieniu nieznajomej. – Przepraszam. Nie chciałam doprowadzić Cię do płaczu.

– Nie. To nie twoja wina. Powinnam wracać – otarła łzy. Delikatnie zdjęła dłoń swojej wybawczyni z ramienia, odwróciła się i po prostu zaczęła podążać przed siebie.

Festivia przez krótką chwilę patrzyła w osłupieniu, jak tajemnicza dziewczyna się oddala. Szybko, jednak zebrała się w sobie i pobiegła za nią.

– Czekaj – rzuciła rozpaczliwie. – Wcale nie musisz tam wracać... Gdziekolwiek to jest. Ja..., ja Ci pomogę – wyszeptała, po czym rzuciła pewniej – Pomogę Ci. Możesz mi zaufać. A teraz chodź, postawię Ci lody.

– Nie cierpię lodów – nieznajoma rzuciła spontanicznie, po czym zakryła usta zawstydzona swoją bezczelnością.

Festivia zaśmiała się głośno.

– Dobrze – powiedziała, nie mogąc przestać się uśmiechać. – W takim układzie wymyślimy coś innego po drodze – złapała dziewczynę za rękę i pociągnęła ją za sobą.


End file.
